1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to light fixtures, and more particularly to light fixtures connected to a motion detector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light fixtures with a built-in motion detector are relatively common. Also common are motion detectors that are sold as separate units designed to be ‘hardwired’ to an existing light fixture.
Recently, home security kits have become available that include a wireless motion detector and a wireless receiver. The wireless receiver is assembled inside an electrical device that plugs into a standard electrical receptacle. Mounted on the side of the electrical device is an electrical receptacle that a lamp or radio plugs into. When an infrared emitting object passes through the area monitored by the motion detector a signal is transmitted to the wireless receiver inside the electrical device, which in turn, activates the lamp or the radio informing the homeowner that an infrared emitting object has entered the monitored area.
Today, there are hundreds of different styles of outdoor light fixtures. The large majority of these light fixtures do not include motion detectors. If a homeowner likes a particular style of light fixture and wants to connect it to a motion detector, he or she must purchase a separate motion detector unit and attach it directly to the base of the light fixture. The motion detector's wires are connected between an external 115 volt A.C. electrical power source and the light fixture. If a homeowner wants to position the motion detector away from the light fixture, he or she must mount an electrical box and cover plate onto a support surface overlooking the area to be monitored, extend an electrical conduit and wires from an external 115 A.C. electrical power source to the electrical box, and then mount the motion detector on the cover plate. Due to the high cost of parts and labor, many homeowners elect not to add motion detectors to their existing light fixtures.
What is needed is a base plate with a built-in wireless transmitter and kit that includes the base plate and a wireless motion detector that allows any standard light fixture to be easily and inexpensively converted to a wireless motion activated light fixture.